


An Issue of Space

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic, magical baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John now have a 4th child. And they are running out of space in Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Issue of Space

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic!verse, Mrs. Hudson died and left John and Sherlock all the flats. Mrs. Hudson's old flat is now Sherlock's laboratory (so the kids don't get into his stuff). The basement/221C is storage space.

”Okay. We’ll move Harriet and Hudson up to the attic. Leave Hamish where he is. And convert half the room into a nursery for Angelo.”  
      Sherlock looked over the room sketches John had presented him with.      Thankfully the twins were away at school. And Mycroft and Lestrade had offered to take Hamish and Angelo for a few days rest… But Sherlock still wasn’t comfortable leaving his youngest with anyone else.  
      John sat on one side of the table, the littlest Holmes carefully cradled in one arm while he fed him his bottle.  
      ”What’s wrong with the arrangement we have now?”  
      ”We can’t keep him in our room forever love. He’s going to need his own space. And we’re going to need to sleep.”  
      ”We sleep fine.”  
      ” _You_ don’t sleep at all. And I’m barely managing three hours a night,” John replied in frustration. “Honestly, Sherlock. It’s for the best.”  
      Sherlock glared across the table at him, then turned his attention back to the computer. “I’ll think about it.”  
      ”That’s what you said a month ago. I’m not saying he has to leave our room right now. But it’s nice to be prepared.” He bounced the sandy haired little one just a little in his arms, causing the babe to smile after his bottle was taken and set aside. John smiled back down at him, letting his frustration melt away. “Besides, while we’ve got the big ones out of the house, it’s the perfect time to do any shuffling around. Less children under foot-“  
      “Less helpers to do the shuffling around,” Sherlock said flatly. “They will not appreciate having their parents rummaging through their things in their absence.”  
      John rolled his eyes, giving little Angelo another light bounce or two. “Because clearly we don’t do that when they’re home. Just pick one, Sherlock. The sooner you do, the sooner we can get started so that when it’s time, and trust me at some point you’ll be ready to let go of him, we can put this one in a proper room.” He paused for a moment, then waited for Sherlock’s eyes to turn to him while his face remained pointed at the screen. “And then… maybe _we_ can finally…”  
      He didn’t need to finish the sentence. The wizard was well aware that since their fourth had been born they hadn’t even so much as had a quickie in the shower, let alone a nice snuggle under the duvet.  
      He put Angelo up against his shoulder and propped him up with the ease that only comes with experience, and gave the babe a few gentle pats on the back. A rather loud burp came out of him, and a stack of books behind John fell over.  
      Sherlock smiled, just barely. John gave a laugh as their little one giggled that little baby giggle.  
      “At least this time he didn’t blow up the telly,” John said, standing up. “I’ll just put him down and we’ll go through the sketches again, alright.”  
      The detective nodded, still smiling when John left him for their bedroom.


End file.
